


Straight to Hell (Straight to hell)

by Smokeringsanddeadkings



Series: Idle hands do the Devil's work [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are bros, Allison ponders the extent of his insanity, Angst, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Stiles, BAMF everyone, Evil Morrell, Kinda, No one has time for Batman's shit, Non graphic violence, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles is insane, Superpowers, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeringsanddeadkings/pseuds/Smokeringsanddeadkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a run of the mill retrieval mission until that stupid do gooder Batman and the boy wonder came and fucked everything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to Hell (Straight to hell)

**Author's Note:**

> Allison as Deadshot
> 
> Stiles as Harley Quinn
> 
> Malia as Enchantress
> 
> Kira as Katana
> 
> Liam as Diablo
> 
> Jackson as Killer Croc
> 
> Morrell as Waller
> 
> Scott as Batman
> 
> Isaac as Robin
> 
>  

"Stiles, if you blow up another floor you're going to bring this whole place down and I'm kick your ass if I get so much as a scratch on my baby." Allison threatens, firing off a few shots at the approaching men. They let out small cries of pain, bodies jerking as the bullets land home.

 

Above her she hears the all to familiar sound of an explosion. What did she just say? Did no one listen to her? The resounding boom violently shakes the ground beneath her feet and she ducks out the way of falling rubble. The panicked screams of terrified grown men followed by maniacal laughter grace her ears.

 

Allison takes inventory of her weapons. This fight was dragging on much longer than she had anticipated. She still had a fully loaded Beretta clipped to her belt, a few Chinese ring daggers tucked away in the lining of her jacket,along with another few rounds for her precious M16. She lovingly eyes her trusty- wait a minute!

 

"God damn it, Stiles!" She curses, eyeing the scratch marring her baby's beauty. "I'm going to beat you black and blue, you trigger happy fool!"

 

A red and black blur dives from what's left of the upper floor, landing a perfect flip in front of Allison.Stiles's usually pale face was smudged with soot from his beloved explosives,his red and black pants had scorch marks, his jacket was peppered with bullet holes, and his dark hair which was messy on a good day was a complete disaster, but he none of that phases him as he flashes her a toothy grin, a crazed kid of joy dancing in his amber eyes. He was in his element amongst the chaos. "Promise?"

 

Allison rolls her eyes. "Yes. Did you get what we came here for?" She asks, eager to get what they were assigned to retrieve and skedaddle. They were operating under a time restraint and Agent McCall wasn't there to make sure everything ran smoothly, so Morrell had dubbed Allison the captain. If everything went to hell it would all fall on her. She had had a horrible feeling of premonition since they had left HQ.

 

Without a word, Stiles reaches into the front of his tight red and black pants with his left hand and extracts a stack of papers. He thrusts them at Allison. "Things got a bit handsy after I grabbed 'em and I didn't have any pockets, so..." he trails off, rocking on his heels.

 

Allison may be as close to friends as she could be with Stiles, but they were not that close. And it was a little gross. She glances down at the papers clenched the acrobats hand, his fingers were coated in blood and soot, leaving dirty fingerprint stains. Allison hoped Morrell wouldn't mind if the papers were a, little dirty.

 

She gingerly takes the papers and fights back a cringe at the warmness, obviously a result of taking residence inside Stiles's pants, who was a furnace of heat yet always claimed to be cold. 

 

"Keeping it classy I see." She remarks, earning herself a wink. "Well, enjoy yourself. Something tells me this is the last enjoyable night we'll have for a while."

 

Stiles nods once, a crazed smirk curling his lips and salutes her. Turning on his heel, the demolition expert begins skipping jauntily, singing "Someone's gonna get it."

 

Allison was happy he hadn't brought his mallet. Allison had seen some pretty gruesome, disturbing sights but when she had seen him in action with his favorite toy it had given her nightmares for a week and look at the crazy young man with a new respect. Not to say he wasn't a force to be reckoned with using his baseball bat. She could hear his deranged giggles as Stiles's bat struck his target. Allison counted herself lucky he was on their team.

 

She thought back to his softly whispered words on the helicopter ride back home after their heist in downtown Gotham. She wondered how deranged Stiles actually was and how much of it was a defense mechanism.

 

Allison shakes herself out of her reverie. She needed to have her head in the game.Carefully folding the papers, she stuffs them in her pocket and zipped it closed. She chances a glance at her wrist watch. It was 9:45 p.m. Pick up was at 10:08 sharp. Be there or have the bomb embedded in your skin detonated. They needed to wrap this up and head to the pick up location which was quite a distance away.

 

Allison creeps along catwalk, surveying the fighting to try to see where help was needed the most.  
Stiles and Malia had commandeered the entire floor directly below Allison. Malia was hurling rays of green light at the masses surging towards her, throwing the assailants backwards or rendering their weapons useless. Those fallen fighters fell victim to the harsh treatment of Stiles's bat, the acrobat humming to himself all the while. Malia and Stiles worked like a well oiled machine. Albeit a slightly psychotic one if Stiles's squeal of glee at the sight of blood was anything to go off, but an efficient one none the less.

 

Jackson and Liam had taken control of the east section of the ground floor. Jackson was partially shifted into his reptilian form using his tail to sweep the men's feet from beneath them and slicing those unfortunate enough to come within range of his talons. Liam acted as a second line of defense, expelling bursts of flames which burned anyone who slipped past Jackson.

 

Kira was on the west side of the ground floor trying to hold her own against the tide of thugs surrounding her, but was clearly struggling. Gripping her M16 tightly, Allison backs up a few before running to the edge of the catwalk at full speed and flinging herself off. She tucks her knees in as she whistles through the air like a bullet. Allison extends her legs as she approaches the ground, landing in the front tuck a bit off balance. Stiles wasn't the only gymnast here.

 

"Your form was slightly off!" The little bastard calls out.

 

"Fuck off!" She retorts, before sprinting towards Kira.

 

Adjusting her grip on the assault rifle, Allison opens fire. She nails the sons of bitches and they go down with a shout. She cuts a path through the droves of men until there is only one left standing. Kira flashes her a brief smile of gratitude before whirling her katana and spearing the last thug through the shoulder. She pulls the blade free with a wet squelch and the man goes down with a strangled scream.

 

"Wasn't that such fun, everyone?" Stiles asks excitedly, peering down at them from on top of the stair banister. Being the little show off that he is, he does a double layout with a half twist with perfect form and lands it without some much as a wobble. (Sue her! So what she was a little out of practice?)

 

Malia rolls her eyes at his show of acrobatics and decides to take the stairs like a normal person. 

 

"Fun? I had to save you from getting shot in the face, twice."

 

Stiles throws his arms around the woman. "I know, it was great! What a rush!" 

 

Jackson, having returned to his human form, nudges Allison. "I think it's time to lock the little psycho back in his cage." He murmurs, watching the red and black garbled man cautiously, as though expecting an attack. Deep down, way deep deep down Allison knew Jackson cared about the excitable young man.

 

Sighing, Allison checks her watch again. 9:57 p.m. Time to move out. "Alright, let's head to the pick up location. We have just enough time to get there if we leave right now."

 

And because their luck was absolute shit. The front doors of the warehouse fly open to reveal freaking Batman and Robin. What the fuck, karma? They had been behaving themselves, for the most part, and helping the feds. That had to be enough for a few good karma points, right? Well apparently not.

 

"Well if it isn't, B-man and bird boy. What a delight!" Stiles squeals, walking towards the newcomers causing them to tense obviously expecting an attack. "What brings you to our humble abode? If I knew we were having guests I would've cleaned up the place a bit!" 

 

Batman scowls at them "We're to stop you. You guys are too much of a risk for the safety of the citizens. You're all going back to Eichen House." Batman growls.  
Allison despaired on the inside. They did not have time for this if they wanted to live to see another day. The stiffness in the dark knight's posture informed Allison that they would not be talking this out.A battle with goodie two shoe duo would likely take at least twenty minutes. Twenty minutes that they did not have.

 

Stiles scrutinized the caped crusaders, his expression serious for once. "Is that so?" He asks and there is no mirth in his tone. "Allison," he says without turning around. "There's no place like home."  
It takes her a minute to process his words. Their code they had worked out, that was to be followed with no questions asked. 'Leave without me. Get the others home safe.' Everything in her wanted to challenge the order, but she saw no other way out that didn't result in them all painting the walls with blood and their innards.

 

"A spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down." She replies, swallowing thickly. 'I really don't like this, but I appreciate your sacrifice.' "Blue 36. Split." She orders.

 

She hears what sounds like Kira gasp, but ignores it. Allison mentally begins her countdown, bracing herself. 1, she bends her knees 2, leans forward and ducks down a bit. 3, she takes off sprinting on the out side of Robin startling the hero. She hears her team do the same, splitting up their group and running around the heroes. Confusion was always a good tactic, but that only last so long without a distraction.

 

She throws a final glance back at their savior. Stiles's entire front was covered in dark crimson and soot, staining his scarlet and black outfit. He had his bat raised and was sprinting at the duo with it raised. His maniacal grin was back in place, but something was off about it. "Ready to play?" He purrs.

 

"Come on, Deadshot!" Liam calls already half down the street. Damn he was fast. She jerks her head away and focuses on running. The image of Stiles attacking the vigilantes so they could escape plays on loop in her mind.

 

*

 

At 10:07 p.m. the reach the pick up location, a field about a mile and a half northeast of the warehouse. A helicopter primed and ready for take off. The deafening sound of the blades slicing through the air causes Allison to halt. Morrell emerges from the chopper, wearing a slick black pantsuit and looking pristine as ever.

 

"Well it seems you've made it." She remarks coolly "Where are the papers I requested?"  
Allison reaches into her pocket and grabs the wad of papers, shoving it at their overseer. Morrell snatches them and unfolds them, clearly annoyed at the state of them. Allison counts that as a small win. The overseer's eyes scan the papers, a small smile stretching her lips.

 

"Well, everything seems to be in or-wait." Morrell stops mid sentence and narrows her eyes. Her gaze sweeps the group doing a head count. "Well, almost everything. It appears Stiles didn't make it here on time. I'm going to have to chalk that up as defection and we all know what that means."

 

Allison feels her heart drop to her stomach as Morrell pulls out the small detonator they had all came to fear. The small remote that with a push of a button could end their lives

 

"Wait!" Kira shouts, causing Morrell to pause. "Batman and Robin showed up and were blocking the exit, so Stiles distracted them so we could escape. He's still probably there! We can just go back and get him." Kira rambles desperately.

 

"Rules are rules Ms.Yukimura. Stiles is not here and unless you want to join your teammate in the afterlife I suggest you be quiet." Morrell says coldly. Before anyone can utter another word, Morrell press a button on the detonator.

 

Stiles his bat raised, sprinting towards Batman and Robin with his maniacal grin that wasn't quite right. It wasn't until that moment Allison realized what was off. It was his eyes. Instead of shining with joy or burning anger like usual, they were full of defiance and reckless abandon. 

 

Stiles didn't expect to leave the warehouse alive, but wanted to do one last good thing before he left the world, like he had whispered to her on their last mission on the helicopter ride home as the others slept off their injuries. One last chance to make his dad proud. The thought hurt her heart. 

 

Well Stiles, you did it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the nbhd song 'Wires'
> 
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
